Las Rosas Blancas
by Perla Floyd
Summary: Acaso te has puesto pensar ¿Que sucedería si lo que todo lo que amas, tocas, besas, se va? Se va para siempre tu fiel amigo, tu fiel amante, tu fiel amor... Tu vida... Y solo la podrás recordar con aquellas "Rosas Blancas".
1. Chapter 1

Hola mucho tiempo sin escribir ¿Eso creo? Pero en fin les traigo un One-Shot pero con su opinión podre saber si hacerlo fic o que se que así, espero hacerlo algo conmovedor. Y lo he hecho de forma en humanos, en mi caso me el toque más especial.

_Disclamer: Rio la película no me pertenece sino a FOX y a BLUE SKY, solo la historia._

_Cosas en cursiva son recuerdos._

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_Las Rosas Blancas._

Las pequeñas caían sobre mi ventana, que irónico siempre está nublado y cayendo una gran lluvia a fuera mientras tu lloras en el regazo de tus sabanas, ¿Quién lo diría? Yo sufriendo por algo que parecía diversión ¿Recuerdas los días que solo eran acaricias? ¿Oh solo acaricias? ¿Oh solo amor? ¿No?.

Wow que tiempos, solo puedo sentir que a lo largo de este tiempo es la primera sonrisa que forman estos labios, quien lo diría que solo puedes amar a una persona realmente; mucho tiempo tarde en darme cuenta sobre eso, pero sabes antes de decidir eso ya estábamos juntos, ahora voy en camino de tu ubicación, te llevo tus flores favoritas _"Las Rosas Blancas"_ Algún tiempo de noviazgo yo te pregunte

_-¿Por qué te gustan las rosas blancas?- Tu solo me sonreíste tiernamente, pero ¿Esa era tu respuesta? No creo era algo mas, volví a insistir pero era lo mismo, varias veces después me di por vencido y fue ahí donde me dijiste_

_-__**"Solo son blancas no hay color ni toques que a preciar, si no la belleza interna y natural"**__-_

Tú tenías ese don de decir todo con sabias palabras, no todos logran hacerlo o por lo menos no como tú.

Al fin llego a tu ubicación llevando el gran ramo de rosas blancas en las manos, la señorita de la recepción me accede mi entrada para verte.

Entro a esa habitación blanca, con ligeros toques de vino ¿Quién lo diría? Encontrarte en esta situación nadie se lo imaginaba, ni mucho menos tú… creo.

Entro por fin, observo que estas inquieta tu mirada lo dice todo, tú no sentiste mi presciencia, solo tenias la mirada perdida por la ventana…

Viendo como se deslizaban las pequeñas gotas de lluvia

-Hola- Te salude con carisma

Tu solo dirigiste tu mirada hacia mí, diste una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola- Dijiste con una pequeña ternura y un destello en esa pequeña sonrisa.

Me senté a lado de tu camilla dándote una sonrisa amigable y entregándote el ramo de flores de rosas blancas.

-Para alguien que no necesita color, porque tiene una belleza interna y natural- Te dije mientras tu derramabas unas cuantas lagrimas de tus ojos celestes con un toque verdosos, y sujetabas el ramo, limpie las lagrimas con mi mano, tu solo diste la mejor sonrisa que me pudieras dar en esos momentos

-Recuerdas nuestro tiempo juntos- Le dije y ella rio al pensar tantas cosas maravillosas

-Claro, como no olvidarlas- Me dijiste, tu primera oración que me dabas desde hace tiempo

-¿Recuerdas aquellos veranos del 68?- Me preguntaste coquetamente, al hacerme recordar grandes cosas muy tiernas se podría decir

Pasamos un día entero charlando den nuestras vidas juntos y separados, pero reviviendo cada detalle de nuestras vidas aventureras pidiendo más…

Al muy poco tiempo llega la señorita vestida de blanco anunciándome que debía partir, yo solo asentí, ella salió de la habitación.

-Ya escuchaste mañana volveré te lo prometo-Te dije como los días anteriores

Esta vez no me respondiste solo brotaron lagrimas de tus ojos

-Enserio regresare-

Me dirigiste la mirada pero… Esa mirada estaba carga de preocupación, miedo, desesperación… No común en ti

-Adiós no olvides que _Te amo- _Me respondiste

-Jamás- Te mire y no cambiabas esas facciones en tu delicada cara, me aterraba verte así

Camine hacia la puerta pero tu gritaste mi nombre, yo voltee y me acerque a ti

-Ten solo recuerda que somos para siempre- Me dijiste dándome una de tus rosas y colocándomela en la mano

Yo me sorprendí pero la enfermera entro diciéndome que ya me fuera que tenían que revisarla, yo solo accedí dándote un beso en tus cálidos labios, el beso fue dulce placentero, con un sabor especial, con pasión, transmitiendo cada fluido de nuestro amor… Parecía ser el último beso…

Salí de la habitación dejándote sola nuevamente.

Al día siguiente me levante con entusiasmo pensando en verte cada día recuperándote y al fin salir juntos de aquel horrendo lugar, y ser felices por toda la eternidad.

Como siempre pase en la florería, pero esta vez no me pediste un ramo cualquiera _Esta vez era un ramo de rosas rojas y en medio una rosa blanca._

Llegue al hospital, varias personas que me habían visto frecuentemente ir, me miraban con una tristeza profunda, tal vez era que venía muy feliz para el estado de mi esposa.

Entre a la habitación B-16, al entrar no estabas una de las enfermeras cambiaba todas las sabanas donde tu dormías, colocando unas limpias, ella sintió mi presencia y camino hacia mí con una mirada de lastima

-En aquella mesa blanca hay una carta que le dejo su esposa- Me dio la indicación para luego salir y dejarme solo

Tome aquel sobre, lo abrí y al fin leí pero antes de eso cayó un rosa blanca, la mira y la tome con una de mis manos y empecé a leer:

_Hola._

_Por lo visto ya encontraste esa rosa blanca, está bien, colócala a lado de la otra rosa-_Al leer eso la puse inmediatamente-_ Bien ahora si, gracias por darme todo tu amor y tiempo posible, fue hermoso estar grande tiempos contigo, fuiste mi compañero, mi amigo, mi cómplice,_

_Mi amante, mi todo, gracias otra vez, bueno como ya sabias yo estaba enferma gravemente y_

_No quería alarmarte pero es momento que supieras que me quedaba poco tiempo de vida_

_Discúlpame si no te dije mucho antes pero no quería lastimarte más de lo que ya estabas, _

_Solo esperaba lo mejor de ti que viniera de lo más profundo de tu ser, ahora si te lo decía tendrías lastima, lo negaras lo sé pero es verdad; Solo con esto concluye mi carta y tu carta,_

_Gracias por toda la alegría que me hiciste pasar.._

_Solo me queda decir que un adiós…_

_Adiós mi amor_

_Adiós mi amante_

_Adiós mi amigo_

_Adiós mi fiel novio_

_Adiós a mi parte de mi vida_

_Adiós Amor Eterno._

_Recuerda que nuestro sueño nunca fue amenazado por el amanecer,_

_Y que solo esperábamos impacientes el sueño cumplirse…_

_Recuerda… somos…_

_**Por siempre y para siempre.**_

_Perla._

Al terminar de leer, por fin entendí lo de las rosas.._**Siempre hay gente alrededor buena o mala, igual a mismo género, pero… en medio de todas esas personas hay 2 personas que se aman y que luchan por alcanzar sus mejores sueños, pero ahora lo sueños se han ido, porque una rosa se ha desojado, se ha secado, se ha ido…**_

Ahora comprendo la he perdido… si se ha ido…

Dejándome a mí desojándome con las condolencias de mí pobre alma, con arrogancia de esa presencia única.

En la parte de atrás del sobre decía…

"_**Mucho vivirás, Alto volaras, Sonrisas darás, Lagrimas lloraras, **_

_**Y todo lo que tocas Y Lo que vez**_

_**Es todo lo que tu vida siempre será…"**_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo**_

_Espero que le haya gustado esta pequeña historia, pienso que fue algo triste pero que sea de su agrado, espero sus opiniones gracias._


	2. Viviendo Por Los Sueños

Hola gracias por sus Reviews, me han inspirado a seguir una historia que quedaría como un One-Shot, pero no… Una gran inspiración me incita a continuarlo… Espero que sea de su agrado.

_Disclamer: Rio la película no me pertenece son de FOX y BLUE SKY, solo la historia es la que es mi fantasía._

_Recuerden la letra cursiva son recuerdos._

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_Viviendo por los sueños._

Ya han pasado 3 meses de tu muerte… Y aun sigo con esa ilusión que sigues conmigo…

Nuestros amigos me dicen que todo lo que pasa tiene que quedar en el pasado, nada es para siempre, lo que es para siempre son las memorias que lastiman cada día, se vuelve una droga, una ilusión… Una muerte…

En este momento camino sin una dirección segura, pero solo quiero encontrarme con el lugar que alguna vez compartimos con el primer beso que jamás _olvidaríamos_ y estaría siempre en nuestras memorias… pero ahora solo es una memoria incompleta.

_-Perdón Blu, yo.. Me tengo que ir- Me dijiste con sollozos tomando una dirección hacia el oriente caminando apresuradamente_

_Yo me quede plasmado por unos segundos pero ¿Qué hizo para que cambiara de opinión? Yo solo quería ser libre como ella tanto me gritaba, me mencionaba, irme con Linda "Mi amada madre" tener mi vida cotidiana, comer, jugar, dormir, leer, comer, jugar, dormir, ser el hijo que mama tanto adora … Pero… ¡Que tonto! Ahora comprendo, que pensamientos tan más ridículos e infantiles, mi alama deseaba intensamente ser libre, dejar lo de niño atrás y empezar a vivir como una persona común empezando a emprender el viaje que cada alma desea._

_Por fin tome la alternativa y un pequeño recorrido que me demostró mi mente lo que me esperaba siendo un niño toda mi vida. No quiero seguir siendo un niño caprichoso y mimado.._

_Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta alcanzarla y tomarla de la cintura sorprendiéndola_

_-Blu, ¿Acaso estás loco, que estás haciendo?- Pregunto ella con unos ojos llenos de felicidad al verme hay_

_-Estamos unidos Perla ¿Lo olvidas?- Le dije con demasiada ternura que ella sorpresivamente me beso…_

_Ese beso reflejo cada sentimiento que aguardaba mas allá de nuestro ser, casa movimiento de nuestros labios, cada efecto causado, cada dulzura, cada acaricia, era un paraíso que nunca debería acabar._

_Nos separamos finalmente, ella tenía sus mejillas especialmente ruborizadas, que hizo que la abrazara fuertemente y ella a mí._

_Era un hermoso momento al cual escribir con palabras no es satisfactorio._

Que bellos recuerdos solíamos tener, aun tengo esa marca de sus suaves y tiernos labios en mi…

Aun recuerdo cada movimiento que hizo cada lágrima que derramo por mi culpa… Odie ese día cuando la hice llorar, por una estúpida pelea..

_Estábamos en un noviazgo prospero se podría decir, todo era perfecto, amor, amistad, confianza, todo lo que una relación lleva. Ese día estábamos esperando algo muy especial… Al menos eso creí_

_-Blu, por favor me podrías pasar aquel porta retratos- Me señalo con una sonrisa _

_Yo gustoso se lo pase, e igual le regrese la sonrisa_

_-Perla… Eh pensado en.. e..-Fui interrumpido_

_-Mi mascota, no tartamudez… Dime qué quieres decirme-_

_-Yo.. He-he- estado pensando en… pues tu sabes..-Me empecé a ruborizar_

_Ella me miro fijamente sin entender ninguna palabra._

_-Me refiero a que…- Así que tome valor y lo dije –Podríamos vivir juntos… tu sabes "Unión Libre" –_

_Ella no me dijo nada, pero su mirada lo decía todo… Era un gran no._

_-No Blu-_

_-¿Por qué no?-_

_-No quiero ser una más de las aventuras que tengas, que por si acaso me dejes con compromisos, tu sabes a que me refiero, y tú te vayas dejándome sola, limpiándote fácilmente las manos y dejarme como si nada hubiese pasado- Me dijo con un enojo no tan notorio_

_-Pero no me entiendes, ¡Yo jamás haría eso! Yo te amo Perla y jamás te haría eso como ya te dije, al contrario podríamos construir un patrimonio ambos… Tener una familia y..-Fui interrumpido nuevamente_

_-Fuera de un matrimonio- Susurro – Mira Blu se que jamás pensaste casarte, siempre fuiste un muchacho caprichoso y ¡Muy mimado! Jamás pensaste en construir una familia o tener a alguien que no sea ¡Linda!- Si realmente ella estaba enojada._

_A mí me molesto mucho su grandísimo comentario al cual le respondí sin pensarlo ni una vez _

_-Hay mira quién habla, la "Muchachita" que solo piensa en escaparse y librarse de un destino que jamás la aprecio al máximo, la muchachita que se hace la fácil y al final es la última apuesta, la Jovencita que solo le interesa ser una ¡Egoísta! Que se burla de la demás gente y solo le importa a ella misma y ya ¡Una Mujerzuela que no le interesa el daño a los demás! ¡Que abandono su hogar por que no le intereso su estúpida familia! ¡La Mujerzuela que su familia nunca la quiso!- Grite a los cuatro vientos que las personas que cruzaban por la casa de linda me veían con un gran odio, estábamos en la parte de afuera en el patio_

_Voltee a ver a Perla… Ella tenía sus hermosos ojos zafiro llenos de lágrimas, ella solo sollozaba, apretaba fuertemente sus puños, solo derramaba y derramaba lágrimas. Me sentí culpable me acerque a ella para tocarle la mejilla pero ella solo me la aventó._

_-¿Para qué quieres tener lastima o mi perdón? Si tu muy bien lo dijiste "Soy una persona sin sentimientos" "Una "Mujerzuela" que nunca la quiso su familia" "La Chica egoísta" Tu no necesitas perdón de alguien que acabas de definir a la perfección, te crees el perfecto Blu, pero no lo eres- Ella solo me dijo y se volteo yéndose corriendo para alguna dirección para dejarme solo._

Ahora lo recuerdo muy bien, me lamento de a verla llamado mujerzuela, o una persona que su familia nunca la quiso, lo único que yo sabía en ese momento de ella era su presente pero jamás su futuro...

Llegue a mi hogar, vacio, sin alguien que me dé un beso de llegada o un abrazo o con un "Donde estabas" Todo era totalmente sin vida… Tome una fotografía de ella y la observe por varios segundos siguiéndome lamentando cada minuto, cada segundo que desperdicie con ella, por fin me di cuenta que caí muy bajo, no hay ningún lugar donde pueda esconderme de mis penas…

"_**Una mariposa con alas rotas cae a tu lado **_

_**Todos los cuervos se acercan**_

_**No hay ningún lugar donde puestas**_

_**Esconderte."**_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_Bueno este fue el segundo capítulo espero que les haya gustado les agradezco sus Reviews, me encantaría que me dijeran si les está agradando o no, si les gustaría algo más de emoción algo mas… no se ustedes son mi público y ustedes critican mi trabajo (NO ACEPTO COMENTARIOS OFENSIVOS ESOS NO LOS DARE POR VISTOS). Gracias._

_Att:_

_**Perla Floyd.**_


End file.
